Sweeter than chocolate
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Funny and sweet. Killua gets the wrong Idea about Kurapika and Leorio because of something Gon said. Now Killua doesnt want anything chocolate. . . .Can he find somthing sweeter?


**Sadly I dont own this Anime/Manga either. But when I do Own one . . . Then, I will. . . Obviously OWN IT. **

**SWEETER THAN CHOCOLATE**

**"Gon, where the hell did all my chocolate go?" Killua asked, his arms crossed over his chest in a scary pose. **

**"Uhhhh, you see, Leorio said that he needed it for something really important and he told me not to tell you so i wont." Gon said crossing his arms acrossed his chest as well. Killua fought the urge to roll his eyes. **

**"Why did Leorio need chocolate, more importantly My Chocolate." Killua asked.**

**"I dont know, he just said that he needed it right now. Oh and Kurapika was with him, I think Kurapika may have a fever because when Leorio asked for the chocolate he's cheeks were really red." **

**Killua's eyes widened, he had been right. . . Leorio really was a freak. He would never be able to look at chocolate again. What was he going to do about his sweet tooth then? Was there something 'sweeter' than chocolate? **

**Oh, he was definitly going to kill Leorio, first for stealing his chocolate then for ruining his sinful delight. **

**"Ne, Killua. Are you okay?" Gon asked suddenly worried, Killua smiled causing Gon to smile in return. **

**"Really Gon you worry to much, Biscut-obachan was right your much to . . ." Killua trailed off as something came to mind. He contemplated wheather or not he should or should'nt. **

**Gon cocked his head to the side in an adorable fashion. " Ne, Killua im much to what? Tell. . ." he was cut off when Killua pressed his lips agaisnt his own. It was short and quick and "Sweet." Killua said. **

**Gon looked at him in shock, his dark eyes wide and unreadable. Killua was surprised when Gon's lips gently touched his a second time, Killua couldnt resist deepening it. His tongue slid through Gon's soft pale lips and fought for dominance. **

**Killua smiled into the kiss. Who cares about chocolate when he has something much sweeter that lasts longer. **

**(((((((( YOU can read the strange ending below or just end it with the sentence above. **

**The below was an after thought that I couldnt resist writing....0_0)))))))))))))**

**Suddenly Leorio burst into Gon and Killua's room with a giant tray filled with smores. **

**"Hey do you two want. . . " Leorio began then quickly backed out of the two teens room bumping into Kurapika who had been standing in the hallway wearing a big pink apron. **

**"What?" Kurapika asked seeing Leorio turn bright red. **

**"Um, they, er, busy, so, uh, yeah. . . ." Leorio stammered, he was embarressed, but also happy for the teens. **

**"Just what were they busy with." Kurapika asked clearly not understanding Leorio's completely "understandable" language.**

**"They were. . . kissing. . ." Leorio explained in a whisper as he nudged the blonde back towards the kitchen.**

**Leorio watched as the blonde turned a bright pink, "...Oh." Kurapika murmured, " . . . Who do you think kissed who first?" **

**"I dont know, why do you want ca. . ." Once again sombody was cut off with anothers lips. Leorio dropped the tray of smores in surprise at his friends sudden action, but he didnt stop the kiss. Instead he pulled the boy closer. After a few minuets of burning kisses they broke apart , both a very appealing shade of red. **

**"Just what in the hell took you so long?" Asked Leorio pulling the boy in for another mind blowing kiss. **

**The smores lay on the floor forgotten by all, because yes there most definitely is something ****sweeter than chocolate. **

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Um, A review would be cool and I would love you forever, er, well, not forever. But I will love you for the half a minuet that I read it and cheer in my head. MAYBE. **

**If you didnt like it go ahead and tell me what you didnt like about it, Im completely okay with critisim and hatefulness. It molds me into a better writer. **


End file.
